The Crimes At Work
The Crimes at Work is the fourth fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Characters Introduced *Robert Jamin (Businessman) *Matthew Morel (Robert Jamin's colleague) Case Background The victim was Richard Martinson, one of the most important agronomers in Townville. He was found dead in his office with a bullet in his head. The investigation showed that Richard was holding the gun at the time of his death, but he didn't pull the trigger. The killer was Mindy Morel, the wife of Richard's most important executive, Matthew Morel. Richard's company was involved in many illegal dealings with Jamin Family Company. As Matthew worked for the company, he was involved in those businesses too. He always complained about that and wanted to stop working for Martinson. Mindy didn't want to see his husband suffering because of that, so she decided to kill Richard to put an end to it. Mindy was very upset when she was arrested, and she said that Richard should've gone to jail and not her. At the trial, Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to life imprisonment without chance for parole for the premeditated murder of Richard Martinson. Victim *'Richard Martinson' (His killer made him fall asleep and shot him with his own hand) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Mindy Morel ' Suspects Mariah Martinson (Victim's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hand cream Suspect's appearance: - Bob Martinson (Victim's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hand cream Suspect's appearance: - Robert Jamin (Agronomer) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Matthew Morel (Richard's henchman) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hand cream Suspect's appearance: - Mindy Morel (Matthew's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses hand cream Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses hand cream *The killer's height is 5'6" *The killer is a woman *The killer's initials are "M.M." *The killer has brown hair Crime scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Family tree *Investigate Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Trash Can) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Liquid Substance (01:00:00) *Talk to Bob Martinson *Investigate Pharmacy (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Hand Cream) *Question Mariah Martinson about her husband *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) 'Chapter 2:' Jealous henchmen *Quiz Robert Jamin about his deals with the victim *Ask Matthew Morel about his job *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Agend) *Investigate Richard's Desk (Clues: Rag, Silver Watch) *Examine Silver Watch (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (02:00:00) *Interrogate Mariah about the Morel family *Ask Mindy Morel about touching the murder weapon *Go to Chapter 3 (3 stars) 'Chapter 3:' Under surveillance *Bob Martinson needs to talk to you *Investigate Counter (Clues: Broken surveillance camera) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (04:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) 'Additional Investigation:' Incomplete families *See how Mariah is coping *Investigate Office (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Tickets) *Examine Tickets (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Numbers (02:00:00) *Tell Mariah the bad news (Reward: 1,000 Coins) *Ask Bob if he's alright *Investigate Pharmacy (Clues: Metal Box) *Examine Broken Padlock (Result: Open Metal Box) *Give Bob his check back (Reward: Orange Juice) *Make sure Matthew is under control *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Book) *Examine Book (Result: Dusty Paper) *Examine Dusty Paper (Result: Paper) *Give the paper back to Matthew (Reward: White Shirt) *Investigate Next Case (3 stars) Trivia *This case doesn't feature any "Find the same" minigames in the forensic kit. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°23'37.79"S 64° 7'12.15"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville